1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel isocyanurate organic compounds and processes. More particularly, it relates to 1,3-bis(carboxymethylene)-5-phenylisocyanurate and intermediates thereof. Additionally, it relates to certain processes related to the preparation of the above compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Isocyanurate compositions such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,200-Little et al are useful as intermediates in the preparation of amorphous synthetic polymers from which fibers are prepared. These fibers are useful in the manufacture of rope, wearing apparel, and carpeting.
Of particular interest are crystalline isocyanurate compositions which are useful as intermediates in the preparation of crystalline synthetic polymers from which fibers of superior strength and elasticity may be prepared.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide the novel crystalline isocyanurate compound 1,3-bis(carbethoxymethylene)-5-phenylisocyanurate and its hydrolysis product 1,3-bis(carboxymethylene)-5-phenylisocyanurate.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a process whereby a novel crystalline compound, 1,3-bis(carbethoxymethylene)-5-phenylisocyanurate and its novel crystalline hydrolysis product 1,3-bis(carboxymethylene)-5-phenylisocyanurate.